Water dispensers are widely used for cleaning sinks, basins, and bathtubs, and make an indispensable part of kitchen and toilet products.
Existing water dispensers in the market usually comprise a rotatably connected sewer lid. When it is needed to preserve water, the sewer lid is turned to a horizontal position so that a sewer outlet is blocked. When it is needed to drain water, the sewer lid is manually turned to a vertical position. The human hand must contact water in the cleaning basin before water can be drained. In winter, the user might find such an approach chilling and unhealthy since he or she would have to immerse a hand in used water.
Therefore, a water dispenser which allows opening and closing of the sewer lid by operating a switch has been designed. As disclosed in CN202509584U, a sewer device of a cleaning basin comprises an operating switch, a sewer blocking mechanism, and a connecting steel wire. The operating switch is provided with a vertical movement component and button. One end of the connecting steel wire is connected to the vertical movement component. The operating switch provides two staying positions where the vertical movement component can stay at different heights by moving the connecting steel wire. The sewer blocking mechanism comprises a sewer lid and its lift connecting pole. The other end of the connecting steel wire is connected to a transmission mechanism which actuates the lift connecting pole to lift.
The CN202509584U patent uses an operating switch to open or close the sewer lid, but there still some disadvantages:
1. Only two staying positions are provided. Therefore, the sewer lid may only switch between an open state and a closed state. Due to elaborate and diversified needs of users, a user may prefer that the sew lid can stay at any position to control the rate of water drainage. The CN202509584U patent can not satisfy such needs.
2. The sewer can be switched from the open state to the closed state only by operating an operating switch. When such water dispensers are used in public areas, some people may be accustomed to pressing the sewer lid to close it. Since the holding force applied to the open sewer lid is provided by a clamping limitation structure in the operating switch, pressing the sewer lid with hands would fail to close it. If the user applies an excessive force, the product may be damaged.
3. The sewer blocking mechanism must be disassembled before it can be removed for cleaning.